Loving Her Will Only Destroy Her
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: Damon Salvatore finally comes to the realization that his love for Elena will only end up destroying her in the end.


**/ So this is just a little one shot I had kind of just came to me and I decided to write it out before I lost it. Basically deals with Damon realizing his love for Elena will only end up hurting her in the end.**

**Loving Her Will Destroy Her**

Damon wasn't sure how it had happened he had woken up like he always had allowing the sheets to fall displaying his chiseled chest, he had stepped out of bed welcoming the sunlight signaling a new day as it teased against his skin and he had crossed into his extravagant bathroom for his routine morning shower. To Damon there was no better way to start the day than completely cleansed and stripped away from the night before. Reaching for the knob he turns it to the left almost to the highest setting as he strips his boxers from him and steps into the shower eagerly welcoming the hot spray as it skids across him. From there he proceeds to do his usual routine of washing up taking the sprayer and hitting all the right spots, satisfied he pours some shampoo into his hand as he palms it and then begins to massage it into his dark locks.

Somewhere along the way his thoughts drift off to those hazel orbs and chestnut brown hair and he pictures Elena a pained expression already flooding his dark features at the ache that courses through him with wanting to be with her, but knowing it's not written in the cards for him. What hurts even more is the way they now act towards each other no longer is her expression soft towards him but instead it's replaced with coldness matching his own. The usual smile that he's grown to love is never displayed because it's now replaced with a disapproving frown, and the longing looks that he would catch vice versa aren't even towards him anymore. He misses her more than anything he misses her, he knows he doesn't have a lot of friends truthfully he has none except for Ric depending on the day, but Elena he had considered her a friend, his best friend someone who he had no problem being himself with and someone he could laugh with, that's what he misses the most laughing with her, teasing her, being with her.

This had been his fault he knew that he had done this to himself he had crawled back to his old arrogant I'll do what ever the hell I want self, he had become his true monster, but deep down he knew it was just a facade, a mask to hide what he was really feeling, broken. As much as he wanted to make things right with Elena he simply couldn't, because he'd be back to square one again, loving her. When ever it came down to his love for Elena it was reckless and selfish something he couldn't control when he had told her those passionate words of always choosing her he had stuck by them. He had snapped her own brother's neck because of the rejection she had given to him. He had allowed her best friend to sacrifice her own life in hopes of defeating Klaus and that hadn't even happened, he had forced his own blood down her throat ripping away on any chance of her to be human, taking away her free choice because he had refused to lose her. He had slept with the Blonde Original in reaction to her throwing his liability of loving her back in his face. He had turned her best friend's mother because he once again would not accept allowing her to die, yes he had done it for other reasons for not wanting Stefan the true man she loved to have to go through with it, but in the end he had done it because he had refused to let her part from him.

Every new thought crashed into him harder than before as he realized how destructive his love truly was for her. He loved this woman more than his own life, and yet here he was putting her through his own personal selfish hell, his brows furrowed together as realization flooded his dark features "I'm her Katherine" he whispers to himself. His usual baby blues darkened as those agonizing words hit him. They were so strong that he found himself taking a step back causing his back to hit the cold tiles of the shower as he placed his hands behind him to steady himself. Damon Salvatore had turned into Katherine Pierce the woman who had broken him centuries ago the selfish manipulative bitch who had signed his death warrant and granted him an eternity of misery simply for the fact of her selfish actions.

His fists clenched angrily together as they pounded into the tiles his anger causing some of them to crack at his touch, but he ignored it as he continued his strikes "my love will destroy her" he thinks to himself his strikes increasing at each new tile.

He's not sure how long he continues or how much time passes, but eventually he finds himself breathing heavily his hands shaking and knuckles slightly bruised as the water cascades around him, wetness covers his cheeks and it takes him a moment to realize he's crying, him, Damon Salvatore crying, he raises his hand to his cheek violently brushing it away, but realizing it's useless as more tears freely fall down his weakened face.

"My love will destroy her" he brokenly whispers as he sinks down to the floor allowing himself to be vulnerable for a change and cry for the woman he has been so selfish with since the start of encountering her. It's there in this bathroom that Damon Salvatore silently vows to himself never to allow his love to break Elena again.


End file.
